New Rule
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: That stupid woman has done it again. "That damned woman. She'll get it this time." - AU


That stupid woman has done it again.

Anger swells up inside of the man crouching in front of the couch. His hands busy themselves with delving underneath the cushions and the couch itself, searching for his keys. In the midst of getting a roommate he failed to search further and the first person that threw a month's worth of their share of rent into his hands. Thus he's stuck with a beautiful girl that drives him insane. Especially since the home he's renting is far from cheap; then again he used to have many roommates till they found their own places.

She cooks, cleans, does laundry, and still makes it to work. Anyone normal person would have been happy, but not this man. She makes sure that every meal is preserved for him if he misses it, even as to leave little notes on his nightstand with instructions. His room is far from off limits since she'll come to scoop up all his dirty clothes and take them to the laundry room. What truly irritates him is the fact that she cleans even when things aren't really dirty, which sends him into these fits like today when his keys are absent from their spot on the coffee table in the living room.

"That damned woman. She'll get it this time."

He shoves himself to his feet, wobbling slightly from the head rush, before marching around the elephant gray sofa. His sock clad feet slide off the ebony rug and onto the white tile as he goes, his hands reaching out for the couch to steady himself before he continues. Golden eyes steel themselves as he starts off down the hall to her room at the very end. His black jeans hang loosely on his hips and force him to stumble since he can't seem to locate his belt either. The white shirt rests haphazardly over his shoulders; being too much in a hurry to care about which shirt he's managed to put on. He brushes a pale hand up through his spiky, black hair as he reaches the thin wooden door. He gains the unhelpful tunnel-vision of his goal as he slings the door open with ease, mouth hanging open as he forgets to close it.

The thin woman stands at the foot of her twin bed with a towel barely wrapping around her from having to yank it up from its position on the bed. Water drips off the ends of her short cerulean hair as she stands as still as a statue; a deer caught in the headlights. Vanitas gradually lets his eyes take her in for he never would have ever begun thinking about her in this manner if it wasn't for the short towel barely covering her body. Slender legs straighten as her hands work hurriedly to wrap the towel back around her damp body, only succeeding in letting it cover as far down as mid thigh and as far up to barely cover anything, forcing one of her arms to wind around her breasts to keep them from his eyes.

Vanitas doesn't even notice how red her face turns as she stomps forward, all he can see is her body as it sways with an infuriated elegance. He lets his eyes lock onto lips of pale pink, full and still tempting even as they sit in a frown. Suddenly she's before him and he raises his eyes to lock with her swimming blue pools. He's forced to blink as the palm of her hand slams hard against his cheek, sending his body stumbling back and a hand to come up to grasp at his left cheek.

"Knock Vanitas!"

Before she can even begin to slam the door he has his foot in the doorway with one hand pressing against the door. The slap seems to have brought him back to the reason why he bothered to come to her room in the first place. "Where's my keys woman?"

"Vanitas, my name is Aqua, use it!"

"My keys?"

Broken from his staring he's able to see the way she squirms slightly, trying to shut the door on him even as he leans his full weight against it. She's unable to even force the door to budge since she only has one arm free, a heavy sigh slipping from her lips. "They're hanging by the door."

"Why the hell are they there?"

"Because there's a hook there for them," the irritation and embarrassment twines with her normally cheery voice with ease and it makes a smirk dance onto Vanitas' lips. He's never even thought that a woman as strong as she seems to be weak like this. Frankly, he's never even thought about how sensitive a woman can be which sets out a whole new playing field for him to set traps. "Vanitas leave!"

The demand falls on deaf ears as he slips into the room, moving out of the way of the door he's been forcing open. Aqua stumbles forward as the door shut beneath the power she had been trying to push it close with. Her eyes widen in surprise as her toes try to grab hold of the slick wooden floor but fail miserably. Aqua snaps her eyes shut just as an arm winds around her waist, yanking her in the opposite direction of her fall towards the now closed door. Nonetheless a small squeak slips from her lips as 'oof' meets her ears. From beneath her Vanitas groans, making her realize just what he did to save her from falling even if it's his fault the situation had begun happening to begin with.

Aqua immediately sits up enough to kneel beside him as he sits up as well, rubbing the back of his head. The towel however stays wrapped loosely around her body as worried eyes gaze over at him. "Sorry," comes the apology rather softly, knowing that he could have just let her stumble and slam into the door but instead hurt himself to save her from that pain.

"Whatever." Leaning back on his palms he grins at her, noticing how immediate the blush begins to form. "Aren't you cold?"

She shakes her head softly, whether it's out of amusement or a true answer he can't quite be sure. Either way she leans forward, her free hand reaching out to brush some of his ebony spikes out of the way as she cups the side of his face in her hand. Well manicured light blue nails catch his line of sight just before her lips connect with his own. The gentle lips he had thought so tempting leave him in shock as it remains gentle yet with the smallest hints of roughness to it, showing that she means to be kissing him. Aqua pulls back with a sincere smile on her lips with the thought that she's left this usually unbearable man completely and utterly speechless.

Vanitas is on his feet just as fast as he had slipped into the room. Marching over to the door he throws it open, the whole time conjuring up something to say to leave her as the victim of this scenario instead. The door opens briefly as he lingers just in the threshold with a curt glance over his shoulder and a smirk on his thin lips, "New rule; no towels."

The smirk remains on his face as he shuts the door, standing out in the hallway as he listens to her soft giggle from within her room. His lips still tingle slightly from the affection, something he's definitely not use to, as he walks back down the hallway. As he does he can only realize one thing; maybe living with her isn't as bad as he's made it out to be.

* * *

_This was the winner of a poll I posted up over on deviantart. It had a bunch of pairings listed and out of them all this baby was the most voted. The words kiss and water were to be used as decided upon by a couple watchers. ^^ Was gonna be longer but I didn't want to just write some smut into it - because that's where it was headed, couldn't ya tell? Ugh... hope it was enjoyed though! I'll do better next time~_


End file.
